La Manta
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Es triste tener que recurrir a una manta eléctrica por calor humano, eso Rogue lo sabia. Pero Logan se encargará de arreglarlo.


Bien, en retrospectiva puedo decir que si bien me gustó como quedó el fic, tiene algunas faltas de redacción, así que me animé a editarlo, gracias de todo corazón a Jose Usumaki y LaEstrellaFugaz por sus comentarios, fueron muy amables. Bien, ya no los canso más, ¡A leer!

* * *

La Manta

 _¿Acaso esto es lo más cercano al calor humano que voy a tener?_ , Rogue se decía a sí misma mientras estaba sentada en el sofá de uno de los pequeños salones de la mansión, abrigada con una manta eléctrica tratando de darse calor y ánimos, después de todo, había pasado toda la mañana jugando en la nieve con Bobbi _su hasta entonces novio_ , Kitty su amiga _y la posible novia actual de Bobbi_ y el resto de los chicos, que probablemente lo celebraban con ellos.

Y ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?, muy simple, estaban jugando en la nieve y todos los allí presentes, ella incluida, estaban completamente congelados. No supo de quien fue la genial idea pero decidieron abrazarse unos a otros para darse calor, todos menos ella, que por razones obvias nadie podía, ni quería arriesgarse a tocarla.

Eso le abrió los ojos a Bobbi, quien se dio cuenta que no importaba de qué forma lo vieran, porque ni siquiera en lo más crudo del invierno, vestida como todos los demás, incluso siendo exhibicionista para sus estándares, ella no era como los otros, ella no era normal, ella nunca podría ser tocada y ni amada como cualquier otra persona, allí fue cuando vio _esa_ mirada, la mirada que todos sin excepción tenían cuando veían la magnitud de sus poderes, comenzando por sus padres y terminando con él, _esa_ mirada de pánico y miedo, esa mirada que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta y hacia sus lágrimas caer, por lo que ella decidió hablar con él, cortar por lo sano para que no sufrieran mas, allí él le dijo que _jamas_ podrían estar juntos, que ella nunca podría estar con alguien de esa forma y lo decía de una forma que la hacía pensar que era su culpa lo sucedido; no importaba que tan culpable se sintiera por eso, ella no tenía la culpa de nacer así, la culpa era de la naturaleza y la genética que así lo dictaron, eso no quería decir que doliera menos, dolía como el infierno, pero al final era lo mejor y las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaron a caer.

Regreso en si cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, aunque era obvio, esa mano solo podría corresponder a Logan, no solo por el olor y el tamaño, sino era el único que no tenía _esa_ mirada, era el único que no le temía a esos toques accidentales y cada vez que le preguntaba el porqué, simplemente se encogía de hombros y daba una de sus típicas respuestas " _todos nosotros vamos a morir de algo en algún momento_ " o " _mientras no tengas por intención matarme esta bien para mi, mocosa_ " o su preferida " _morir en manos de una mujer hermosa con un habano en la boca es el paraíso, o al menos es mejor que morir decrepito por el cáncer de pulmón_ ". Su suposición era cierta, allí estaba él, con su inseparable chaqueta de cuero, pero tenía algo en los brazos y estaba sosteniendo una taza.

Al acercarse aún más, él le dijo cansinamente. — Nadie ha muerto por un corazón roto, lo digo por experiencia. — Pasándole la taza humeante y agregando a su vez. — Escuché que a las damas sureñas les encanta un buen chocolate con malvaviscos. — No pudo evitar sonreír por las afirmaciones mientras recibía el chocolate y comenzaba a probarlo, debía admitir que estaba muy bueno, él se sentó a su lado y pese a que llevaban varios minutos así ninguno habló.

Se sorprendió cuando Logan le quitó la manta y le pasó por los hombros la que había llevado él, que por su contacto estaba muy cálida y había tomado un poco de su olor característico, era exquisito, sin poderlo evitar comenzó a oler discretamente la manta, se sentía muy bien. Perdió la noción del tiempo y comenzó a relajarse gracias al chocolate, la manta y la compañía silenciosa de Logan y se asustó al darse cuenta que se había acurrucado contra él, iba a alejarse cuando sintió que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Y cansada de rehuir el contacto, de sentirse intocable, de sentirse fría, decidió aceptar la calidez que le rodeaba, esa calidez propia de Logan que la hacía sentirse viva, la hacía sentirse humana. Entendió que realmente eso era lo que Logan significaba para ella, vida, humanidad, calidez, normalidad. Él la hacía sentirse de esa manera a pesar de ser parco y poco social, pero no importaba, porque a pesar de todo eso, por sus gestos hacia ella, no había _ninguna_ persona que la hiciese sentir mejor o que quisiera a su lado cuando lo necesitara salvo él.

Por la suma eso simplemente se relajó aún más contra él, sentía la textura y el olor del cuero que también se impregnó en la manta y ninguna cosa se había sentido tan bien, mientras comenzaba a dormirse escuchando el latido de su corazón y el sonido de su respiración, comprendió porqué Logan, su olor, su presencia, su compañía, su cercanía le eran tan adictivos, porque significaban una cosa que hace mucho tiempo creyó olvidar.

Un hogar.


End file.
